Miento, luego existo
by Aries AL
Summary: el llego de visita a la ciudad, conocio a un hombre misterioso que le enseñaria una valiosa leccion


Hola aquí tiene una nueva historia es nada mas de un solo capitulo espero les guste

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

Esta es la adaptación de **"Miento, luego existo" **

Esta historia es de **Darien POV**

* * *

**Miento, luego existo**

* * *

Conocí a Diamante Blackmoon hace unos diez años en la ciudad de Glasgow, Escocia. Estaba yo desayunando en un bar cuando el hombre se acerco a mi mesa preguntándome si estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Dado que el lugar se encontraba muy concurrido y no ofrecía un solo lugar disponible, no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo como compañero casual.

Alto, enjunto, de unos cincuenta años, canoso y vistiendo un traje marrón bastante gastado, el caballero se mostro sociable y muy educado. Pidió un café y trato de no interferir en la lectura del periódico dirigirle al menos una palabra.

—"Hace frio verdad"—

—"Si. ¿Usted no es escocés, verdad?"— pregunto. Supongo que para demostrarme que el también era cortes.

—"No. Estoy de paso. Mañana vuelvo a mi país"—.

Así, intercambiando pequeñas frases que luego se fueron extendiendo, Diamante se presento como profesor de filosofía a cargo de una cátedra en la universidad. _Su aspecto. Su aspecto no desentonaba con su profesión, _pensé.

Después de terminado el desayuno, el hombre se puso de pie y antes de despedirse me pregunto si quería presenciar su clase, si quería acompañarlo.

—"Hoy es mi primer día. Me gustaría que me acompañe, cuando termine con la clase puedo llevarlo a conocer algunos sitios interesante de mi viejo Glasgow"—

Dude, pero luego decidí aceptar. Debía esperar a la noche para viajar y pensaba hacer tiempo en quehaceres turísticos, pensar en eso guiado por un nativo me pareció más estimulante que deambular en soledad por calles que no conocía.

Tomamos un ómnibus hasta las puertas de la universidad; un majestuoso edificio con aire de castillo medieval y grandes caminos de roca que unían las dependencias

Salimos juntos del bar. Yo gentilmente pague la cuenta y el me agradeció con la promesa de invitarme luego con un autentico whisky del país. Tomamos un ómnibus hasta las puertas de la universidad; un majestuoso edificio con aire de castillo medieval y grandes caminos de roca que unían las dependencias con el bloque principal. Me conto de un tal Thomas Blackmoon y deduje, por el apellido, que seria algún pariente del cual se sentía orgulloso. Caminamos, el hablaba de su pasión por la enseñanza, de su pasión por la filosofía y en un tono mas informal, de su pasión por el Glasgow Celtic. Fuimos por los pasillos; yo lo seguía. El, con andar pausado, iba revisando las aulas hasta que dijo: —"Es aquí"—.

El aula estaba repleta de estudiantes que murmuraban hasta que el hizo su entrada. Yo lo seguí y me ubique en la parte mas alta del estrado en uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban libres. Los mil ojos que se encontraban allí se concentraron en su figura que, cruzando las manos a sus espaldas, comenzó a hablar al frente de la clase.

—"Muy bien"— dijo —"Bienvenidos"—

El silencio fue total, solo algunas sonrisas complacientes ante la presencia de quien dirigía la reunión. Diamante comenzó a hablar, a modo de introducción, sobre la historia de su vida. Las hojas comenzaron a llenarse de apuntes, algunos con mayor capacidad de síntesis de otros.

Pasaron no más de diez minutos y un hombre se presento en el salón con dos encargados de seguridad.

—"Diamante, por favor"—dijo el hombre mientras los agentes lo invitaban a retirarse.

Los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos. Diamante se opuso, pero fue rápidamente persuadido por los uniformados. El hombre que los comandaba quedo a frente del aula y se presento como el rector de la universidad.

—"Lamento lo sucedido. Este hombre se escapo de un neuropsiquiatrico y suele hacernos cosas como estas cada vez que logra escaparse"—. El profesor a cargo esta por llegar; les ruego sepan esperar el orden.

El bullicio creció y el alumnado se sintió molesto, sobre todo los que más habían llenado sus cuadernos con las cosas que Diamante estaba diciendo. Hubo carcajadas, indignación y todo tipo de comentarios. Nadie se atrevió a reconocer que lo que Diamante estaba diciendo era interesante. Yo abandone el aula y, por más que lo intente, no pude dar con Diamante. Uno de los profesores me explico que el hombre había sido alumno de la institución y que por vaya uno saber que causa un día fue necesario internarlo.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme, pero tuve que partir ese mismo día. Me hubiera gustado que un loco hubiese sido mi guía por las calles de Glasgow, supongo que hubiese conocido cosas que jamás conoceré. Me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiese conservado los apuntes de aquellos minutos de clase, pues realmente habían sido interesantes a pesar de que no formaban parte del programa. Me hubiera gustado saber si alguno de aquellos alumnos dudo, a partir de entonces, de que la escena se repitiese, no solo cuando llego el **verdadero** profesor de la clase, sino cada vez que debieran enfrentarse a alguien por primera vez. Por mi parte, agradezco a Diamante la enseñanza. Desde entonces, solo presto atención a quienes me aseguran que la merecen.

* * *

Que tal les pareció la historia espero que las demás les gusten


End file.
